Our studies of the molecular mechanism involved in the induction of human interferon by synthetic polynucleotides have revealed this to be a clearly definable multistep process. It begins with the association of the polynucleotide-inducer with the cell membrane and culminates in the creation of cellular resistance to virus infection. The purposes of our continued research are to: 1) locate the subcellular triggering site of interferon induction by exploring the transcription of interferon mRNA in isolated nuclei and chromatin; 2) determine the critical regulatory events which control interferon production through studies in several well-defined in vitro systems; 3) purify human interferon mRNA in order to learn more about the related transcriptional and translational events; 4) analyze the expression by the human fibroblast gene in different individuals' tissues and established cell-lines; 5) examine the role of beta interferon in the antiviral mechanism and susceptibility to infection. We believe that new knowledge gained through these specific interferon-oriented studies will provide important commentaries on the expression and regulation of genetic information in eukaryotic mammalian cells, as well as a more precise scientific rationale for the therapeutic use of human interferon.